Yugi Muto (NAS)
|-|Yugi Muto= |-|Yami Yugi= |-|Yugi Muto (GX)= Summary Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. It was stated once that Yugi is the modern day version of Pharaoh Atem. Together with the spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version). Yugi possesses the three thousand-year-old (five thousand in the dub) mystical Millennium Puzzle, which allows his body to bear host to the spirit/soul of the Puzzle, Yami Yugi. Yugi was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body, and would involuntarily shift to Yami Yugi at trying times in the English dub. He lives with his paternal grandfather, Solomon Muto, and his mother. In the manga, Yugi's father (Solomon's son) is living away from his family on business. Yugi is part of a close-knit group of best friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Bakura Ryou. Miho Nosaka is also one of Yugi's friends in the Toei anime. Yugi's friends often cheer him on from the sidelines, and Joey has Dueled at his side. Yugi has been friends with Téa since childhood and has a romantic crush on her. Téa has been shown to have romantic feelings for both Yugi and Yami Yugi. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C Name: Yugi Muto, Partner, Yugi-Boy, Little Yugi, Yug (dub) | Yami Yugi / Atem, Other Yugi, The Other Me, (Nameless) Pharaoh, The Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (S0/DM), in his 20's (GX) | Over 3000 / 5000 (4Kids dub) Classification: Human, Duelist, Domino High School Student, King of Games | Spirit of Pharaoh Atem Powers and Abilities: Peak Human (As Yami Yugi), Soul Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Sealing, Magic, Mind Control (Can cast out "Penalty Games" to people who failed to complete a Shadow Game.), Summoning of Monsters, Resurrection of his monsters, Time Manipulation (with Deck), skilled strategist, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: Human level | Street level (Atem sealed Zorc and has led his army in many battles with magical monster beings, that, in turn, can beat strong people) Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Street Class Durability: Human level | Street level Stamina: Average | Peak Human (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse) Range: Standard melee range (physically). Several Kilometers (with several cards and spells) Intelligence: Above average when it comes to games, puzzles, riddles, problem solving, etc. | Despite his lost memories has gifted learning abilities and is an exceptionally skilled tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Yugi often depended on Atem in tough situations but became more self-reliant in later character development. | He can be led to making morally-questionable strategies, which might endanger his life if a friend of his is in danger, Duel Monsters´s Cards depend on canon to be applied to the real world, and sometimes his strategies might not go his way. He also needs a Duel Disk in order to "fight". Standard Equipment: Duel Monsters cards, Duel Disk, Millennium Puzzle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Using a Composite Deck) *'Battle City Deck' ; Normal Monsters ;* Dark Magician ;* Summoned Skull ; Effect Monsters ;* Beast of Gilfer ;* Catapult Turtle ;* Dark Magician Girl ;* Kuriboh ;* Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ;* Giant Soldier of Stone ; Ritual Monsters Powerful God-like Monsters ;* Magician of Black Chaos ;* Exodia Deck ;* Exodia the Forbidden One ;* The Winged Dragon of Ra ;* Obelisk the Tormentor ;* Slifer the Sky Dragon Keys: Yugi Muto | Yami Yugi (Atem) Gallery File:AtemFullView.jpg|Pharaoh Atem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Card Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Konami Category:Hax Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Summoners Category:Duelist Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Willpower Users Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9